Diamonds and Coal
by VeritasDorea
Summary: My take on Rosalie's and Emmett's back story. The real, nitty gritty, hard fact truth of two people coming together. I tried to stay very true to the characters and not make Rose and Emmett become another Bella and Edward, because they are not and there is more than one kind of love. *Character's wonderfully and originally created by Stephanie Meyer*
1. Chapter 1: Cold

_Authors Note: Welcome to my little world. I wrote this because all of the fanfiction I have read between Rose and Emmett always has them ending up sounding like Edward and Bella... well take it from me, they are not them. I wanted to show that there are more ways to love than just the way Bella and Edward did... I hope you enjoy my version of the bitch falling in love with a beast. xoxo_

* * *

 _1935_

Today was one of those days that she hated her brother.

Edward Cullen sat there in her english class, even though he was a grade lower than her, bound and determined to ruin her life. Or at least so Rosalie Hale thought.

Edward was reciting some dreadfully depressing poetry in an attempt to show that he was, in fact, the smartest of the two Cullen children. Rosalie would not stand for this as she scoured at him.

Edward, in her opinion, was just dull. He was lifeless, always sullen and doing some serious damage to her grade as he gracefully recited the lines of poetry.

Rosalie was much different. She was cold, calculating, and overwhelmingly beautiful. Some had said she was one of the most beautiful vampires in existence. While neither her or her brother were currently relishing their existence, she at least had the wearwithal to control the situation around here. She used her beauty to accomplish those odds.

When Carlisle, her adoptive father, found her around two years ago lying nearly dead in the street her thoughts had been of betrayal. When she had killed every single last man who had put her in that position, she had been consumed with revenge. But now she had turned cold and determined that no man would ever look down upon her again. She saw men as inconspicuous tools only for her use.

She would use her beauty to curry favors and gifts. Flirt with her male teachers to skate through school. All the while never giving in to them. First off, she couldn't. Her cold interior was matched by the coolness of her touch. Her strength could overtake the strongest of men without question and the fact that she was made to kill them, only added to her reason to never trust or love a man ever again.

By the time the school bell had rang and she collected her belongings Edward had pulled the new Volvo around to pick her up.

"Get in," Edward blankly stated without making eye contact and Rosalie entered the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Do you have any idea the vial thoughts that man has about you," Edward stated obviously annoyed.

Rosalie with a quiet smirk responded, "well then it looks like I will be getting good marks in that class."

Edward just rolled his eyes, he hated how his sister solely relied on her looks and appeal with men to get everything.

He began to lecture her, "you know you are smart. Why don't you just try and stop manipulating every single person you can." She just rolled her eyes. Manipulating men who saw her as just a pretty face was exactly why she did it. These men did not, and would not ever value her, so why not destroy their misguided hopes that they could ever be with a woman as beautiful as her. Edward privy to her thoughts gave up, he was never going to win this battle.

When they arrived home to their temporary home near the smokey mountains Rosalie announced she was going to hunt on her own. The Cullen family always lived with some form of wilderness out their back door. Their conscious choice to only survive off animal blood needed to be helped any way it could. Rosalie dropped her bag, took off her shoes and made for the mountains.

She closed her eyes and took in her surroundings, her senses acutely on fire. She sensed it. South. Big prey. Most likely a bear or a big mountain lion. She took off running. A big prey like this would surely be what she needed to work out her frustrations. When she knew she was closing in she made her way up a tree. She was not as strong as her father but if she could drop down on top of it, she could get her hands round it's neck and with a snap she would sink her teeth into it. Thats when she saw it. It was a bear, a large one, but before she could plan her descent she smelled it. Her senses were taken over by the smell of human blood.

From her vantage point in the trees she spied him. A man, a large man lying helpless on the ground after being mauled by the bear. For the briefest of moments she wondered how Carlisle felt when he followed the smell of her blood to her torn body. She looked down on the man and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He lied there helpless.

 _Don't think about it, just get the bear and get out of here_ she thought to herself. With her focus back on the bear she descended onto the bears back. With a quick snap she had put it down and as she was about to sink her teeth into it she looked at the man once more. He was large, obviously very strong, but still so helpless. His eyes met hers and she began to feel conflicted. Her cold demeanor and stubbornness were fighting hard to win out, but something even more powerful took over. She looked at him and thought the same thoughts that Carlisle had thought when he found her, what a waste. With that sole thought she exhaled her frustration and scooped the large man up in her arms and ran as fast as she could back to her home.

As she ran she fought every urge in her body to sink her teeth into him. It was killing her not to feed, but she was better than that. She was better than the monsters who destroyed her life and they had nothing even remotely different about them, just plain sick men. And yet here she was, saving a man.

She began to focus her thoughts hoping that Edward would notice - Help, get Carlisle, I found someone who is very hurt. She thought this over and over again hoping he would pick up on it, and luckily he did. She was greeted at the very edge of the forest by her entire family. Carlisle and Edward took the massive man from Rosalie, while her adoptive mother Esme made sure that she was ok.

"No I am fine, I just found him. He was attacked by a bear," Rosalie muttered a bit in shock herself.

Carlisle, always cool and collected reassured his daughter, "we will see what we can do to help him"

Inside their home Carlisle began to examine his injuries while Edward and Esme looked on.

"He is not going to make it," Carlisle sadly revealed. Rosalie had been listening from the hall.

Entering the room she announced very matter of factly, "change him."

Carlisle and Edward were a bit stunned, Esme's eyes were on her daughter.

"You heard me, I said change him," she continued.

Carlisle looked to his wife for council, "Esme, what are your thoughts." She motioned for him to follow her out of earshot from Rosalie and Edward.

"I have not seen her care about anything even remotely important since she was turned," Esme started, "I think we should do it." Edward had been listening in on their thoughts. Rosalie just stood there, arms folded over her chest, a stern gaze never leaving the giant man laying on the table. She could not figure out why she had decided to save him. Edward left the room to find his parents.

"I vote no, look at him. He will be completely unpredictable," Edward stated.

"Can you pick up anything from his thoughts," Carlisle questioned. Edward focused in, all he felt was the pain the man was in, and one thought…

"He thinks he is already dead since an angel carried him," Edward half laughed getting the words out. "If he only knew Rose," he continued laughing, "more like a devil than an angel."

Carlisle eyed his daughter one more time. Her gaze never broke but she did not appear to be overly concerned for the man, but still she never removed her eyes from him. Carlisle knew that every new born was a risk, you could never tell how they would be after the transformation. Weighing the odds he decided that it was worth to see if anything could remotely crack Rose's harsh exterior.

"I hope you are very strong, you will need it," Carlisle said as he positioned himself over the man body turning his head to access his neck. "This will hurt, I will not be false about that, but after a new life awaits you son," and with that Carlisle lowered his head and bit into the mans neck, his venom beginning to spread.

"How long," Rose questioned with no emotion in her voice. This was the first time she had seen anyone change. The man writhed in pain but she could tell he was fighting it, even on the brink of death he fought the pain.

"It depends, Esme took around two days," Carlisle explained, "you and Edward took around three since you are bigger." She scoffed at her father.

"Only because you are taller dear," Esme quickly added giving her husband a knowing look.

"I have never seen anyone this large be turned before. I would imagine it would be about four days, maybe five. We will know as the transformation completes," Carlisle informed. They would begin to wait. 


	2. Chapter 2: Awake

_Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my little take on this world. This is rated T currently as we all know where Rosalie and Emmett end up..._

 _Reviews are appreciated! xoxo_

* * *

Edward and Rosalie stayed home from school during the days of his transformation and Carlisle from the hospital. Edward hardly left the piano and Rosalie split her time reading and blankly watching the man still in visible agony. She had sized him up. He was very strong, young, and once all the blood had been cleaned up somewhat attractive.

Another day had passed. She had finished three novels and was leaning in the doorway to the room where the man was. She could see that the changes had started. His gaping wounds were healed, his scars disappeared, his skin began to whiten, and any imperfections he had before were quickly disappearing.

Esme came into check on him. She placed a cool washrag over his eyes, trying to console him from the pain. She was much more maternal than Rose. Esme, who had lost a child in her former human life, was content with taking her adoptive children under her care, such was her compassionate nature. Rosalie had shut down every maternal instinct in her body mainly to avoid the pain that she would never have a child. She was frozen in her nineteen year old body forever, however she was frozen to perfection.

"Honey, why don't you sit with him for a bit," Esme softly asked of her daughter. Rosalie came closer but never as close enough. She just watched from the doorway as she did everyday, never getting closer. Still Esme was patient, she knew Rose would eventually come around. She had saved him after all.

By the fourth day of his transformation the entire family gathered in the room.

"He should awaken soon," Carlisle said. It was hard to believe, but his muscles had gotten even larger through his transformation. Carlisle had seen enough transformations to know the signs of re-birth as they called it.

"He is gonna be a strong one," Edward spoke.

It was only a few hours later when the man eyes opened revealing the blood red eyes of a newborn.

The man sat up from the table and just looked confused.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family. What is your name?"

The man continue to look from Cullen to Cullen, "Um, my name is Emmett."

"Ok Emmett, do you remember what happened," Carlisle gently questioned trying not to cause him alarm. Emmett thought back, "I fought a bear, and I lost." Rosalie let out a short laugh and immediately caught herself regaining her composure. Emmett's eyes were on her.

"That's right, my daughter carried you here and we helped you," Carlisle continued to explain gesturing to Rosalie.

"She couldn't carry me" Emmett exclaimed a little comically. Rosalie, however, was not amused.

"I am stronger thank I look," she stated with her same cold stare.

"Carlisle, he's thirsty," Edward said reading Emmett's mind. Emmett looked from Edward to Carlisle.

"Right, we should hunt, Edward will you join us," Carlisle asked. Edward nodded and they took Emmett to the forests edge.

"Now Emmett, in order to make you better, we had to make you different," Carlisle started as Emmett just looked on confused. He continued, "you will be faster, you will be even stronger, and you will not age. In return you will need to live on, well to be frank, blood." Emmett still was not grasping what was going on but there was a burning in his throat that would not cease.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other and began to run. Emmett caught on and joined them, soon realizing he was running faster than he ever had in his life, actually after than anything he had ever seen.

"Stop," Edward commanded and all three men stopped dead in their tracks.

"Close your eyes," Edward coached and Emmett followed, "what do you hear, what do you smell?" Emmett took a moment. He could hear everything and smell everything, it was all so overwhelming.

"Let your instincts take over," Carlisle offered.

Emmett turned his head and his eyes shot open. "There, that way deer," Emmet confidently spoke.

A grin spread over his face and Emmett took off running. When they got to the place that he had smelled the deer he came to an abrupt halt.

"Watch Edward," Carlisle suggested as Edward went in for the first kill. He got his arms around the neck of the deer and with one snap he sunk is teeth into the animals.

"See how he…" Carlisle had started to explain but Emmett had already leapt into action with surprisingly perfect form. He fed and took down another deer who had began to run away but was no match for Emmett's enhanced speed.

"Haaa," Emmett let out a mix between a laugh and a growl. He loved this.

"Well, I guess Rosalie knows how to pick them," Carlisle joked.

"Rosalie, was that the blonde," Emmet questioned.

"Yes, she is my adopted daughter, and the other woman is my wife Esme," Carlisle began to explain.

"Yes I am Edward," Edward interjected, "and I should probably just tell you now, I can um, hear your thoughts. It's a special ability."

"So Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Rosalie… Do we all have _special abilities_ ," Emmett questioned poking a bit of fun at Edward.

"No, Edward is the only one in our family, although we consider Rosalie to be, well, especially blessed as a vampire," Carlisle explained.

"So thats what I am now… A vampire?" Emmett was unsure.

Carlisle let out an exhale, even though he didn't need to breathe, force of habit he guessed.

"Yes," he started, "we are all vampires, but my family has chosen to live off of animal blood rather than well, human blood. We do not wish to be our darkest selfs and show respect for all life, both human and vampire."

Carlisle could tell he was losing Emmett.

"You are welcome to live with us, and try our lifestyle if you would like," Carlisle continued.

"Um, sure," was all Emmett could reply.

"Carlisle I think we should hunt one more time, I picked up a mountain lion," Edward suggested.

"Right, we should," Carlisle agreed and the three of them took of running. Emmett was a natural, he caught the scent and began to take the lead, but Edward was faster than he was. They spotted the animal.

Emmett gave a flash of a smile to Edward as he jumped to take the animal dead on. He wrestled with the enormous cat. It was clear Emmett was not interested in the quick kill, he wanted some sport. Finally he hd wrestled it to it's back and with his massive arms snapped the neck and sunk in. Again Emmett let out a shout of joy and accomplishment after feeding.

"Woah," he exclaimed, "that feels amazing," Emmett was liking his first experience as a vampire. He had always loved hunting, but now that it was him against an animal, that they were even with him having no extra weapons he liked it even more.

"That should be enough for now," Carlisle interrupted, "let's go back to the house to formally introduce you."


	3. Chapter 3: Pretty Girl

_Authors Note: Thank you thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy! Reviews appreciated. - xoxo_

* * *

Rosalie was sitting in the window of her room on the second floor of their home. She was reading again, this time for school. She wondered how many times she would have to read Great Expectations in this life of hers. From her vantage point she spied the three men coming from the woods but she didn't leave her spot or her place in the book.

Esme was already on the back porch ready to greet them. She had a warm smile on her face.

"Emmett, this is Esme my wife," Carlisle graciously introduced.

"Thank you ma'am for letting me stay with you," Emmett said. Esme guessed that Carlisle had spoken to him while they were out on the hunt.

"Where's Rose," Edward questioned.

"Oh she must be raptured by her novel… Rose…" Esme called. With a thud Rosalie Hale jumped out of her window and landed perfectly on her feet. Her loose curls bounced as she landed. That was how she liked to make an entrance, a little dramatic.

"You must be my guardian angel," Emmet spoke cooly. Edward liked that Emmett spoke what he thought. It gave him a bit of peace from being in others heads all day. Rosalie on the other hand had a never ending inner monologue that he had become all too accustomed too.

"Rosalie" Rose said straightly as she held at her hand to shake. Emmett took her hand, but to her surprise turned it and kiss the top of it as he said, "pleasure." She hated these acts of blatant dis-genuine chivalry. She gave him an overly forced and clearly fake smile as she turned on her heel and made her way back to her room.

"Don't worry about her," Edward offered.

"I don't think anyone needs to worry about her," Emmett replied smile splattered on his face.

They made their way into the house and sat in the living room. It was a bit awkward to say the least and overly quiet. Rosalie had turned the radio on in her room and Edward was actually grateful for his sister at that moment.

"I am gonna go fix you a room," Esme said, already taking on the maternal role that she cherished. Emmett just smiled blankly at her.

"Um, so what do you do all day," Emmett questioned trying to break the silence and awkwardness.

Edward was the first to respond, "Rose and I go to school, and Carlisle is a doctor down in town. Some places we live Esme is a teacher, but here she just helps the family."

"Ok and you hunt?" It was clear that Emmett liked the hunting part, not surprising for a newborn.

Carlisle laughed, "yes we hunt. We will teach you how to live this life as we do. It is not the easiest path, but we enjoy fuller lives because of it." All this sounded a little overly poetic for Emmett, no one he had ever met spoke so eloquently.

"Carlisle is very old," Edward interjected picking up on some of Emmett's thoughts. "He turned me almost 17 years ago."

"Were you attacked like me," Emmett questioned.

"No," Edward responded, "I was dying from the Spanish Influenza outbreak and Carlisle was my mothers doctor, when she didn't make it and it looked like I wasn't going to either he turned me."

"Huh," was all that Emmett could respond with, "what about the others?"

"Esme was nearly dead as well when Carlisle found her and turned her," Edward replied.

"And Rosalie," Emmett dug further.

Edward was unsure but final said, "I think it best that Rose tell you her story when she wants too."

"Was it something bad?" Emmett looked concerned but all Edward could respond with was "yes."

Edward took Emmett hunting two more times that first night. Carlisle had never seen anyone that big be turned and could imagine that just as a growing boy needed lots of food, a vampire of his size would need lots of blood. Edward wasn't bothered by it because Emmett was fun to hunt with. They were colse in age and Edward realized more and more that the man said what he thought which lead to a mental silence Edward rarely found. 

Two days later Emmett and Edward found Rosalie in the garage. She was bent over the engine of Carlisle's car with the hood popped up. It was the first time Edward every heard anything he didn't want to in Emmett's mind.

"She does this sometimes," Edward offered before Emmett made a fool of himself by trying to help.

Rosalie had heard them behind her. She had her hair tied up with a handkerchief knotted at the top. She was wearing trousers and one of Edwards shirts that clung tightly to her body.

"She does what Edward," Rose questioned. There was a bit of oil smudged on her cheek.

"Just that you fix cars, and you know how too," Edward replied defensively. She looked like a pinup model standing there. He blonde hair was perfectly glistening in the sun and the oil smudges on her t-shirt brought attention to her perfect physique. Edward could tell like most men, Emmett was entranced by her.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't need to know how to do that, a man can take care of the automobile," Emmett replied not knowing what toes he had just stepped on. Edward chuckled a bit hearing the rage coming from his sisters mind. Rosalie was not amused, "and that right there is why I know more about cars than any man in this family." Emmett was sure he had never met a woman like her. She was the perfect combination of beauty and ferocity.

* * *

 _I promise we are about to get to the good stuff! New chapter coming tonight - xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4: Tight Rope

_Authors Note: First off thank you for reading! I promise the good stuff is coming but if you thought Rosalie would let a man into her life and heart quickly you are mistaken... Love to see those reviews - they keep me motivated to write more & quickly - xoxo_

* * *

It had been just over a week since Emmett had started his new life. He found Edward to be easy to get along with and a good hunting partner. He also like that Edward was willing to sit and listen to sports with him.

"I thought he would be best for Rosalie, but Emmett has reignited some life in Edward," Esme confided in her husband. As much as Carlisle and Esme wanted a mate for Edward, a role Rose could not fulfill, they were both happy to see that a brother could fill a space in his life as well.

Edward and Emmett were heading out the back for one of their daily hunting round when Rose came down the stairs after them.

"I am going with you," she proclaimed. Edward has a little disappointed that she would surely ruin the fun he had been having with Emmett, the most fun he had had in years. Carlisle was no mind reader like his son but he could see exactly what Edward was thinking. He wanted nothing more than for all his children to bond.

"Edward, Emmett, please escort Rose to hunt," Carlisle insisted.

"Only if she can keep up," Edward teased. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at her little brother and bolted with her vampire speed to a clearing in the trees, the boys were right on her tail. They honed in on their senses and all three of them felt a bear to the east of them. Emmett wore the same boyish smile on his face that he always did when he caught the scent of the prey, and then turned to an ice cold glare as he went into attack mode.

The bear was huge and bore a resemblance to the one that had been the end of Emmett's mortal life.

"This one is mine," was all Emmett said, stern, focused with a huskier voice than usual. He was all testosterone. Emmett came in front of the bear, who had automatically got on it's hind legs ready to defend its self. Emmett let out a guttural growl of sorts that intrigued Rose.

Emmett and the bear circled each other slowly before they began their wrestling match. The bear was strong, but Emmett was invincible. He saw his opening and grabbed the bear by the front of it's neck, flipping it over his shoulder and landing the bear hard on it's back with a familiar crack. It took but an instant for Emmett to bite down into the bear quenching his thirst.

After he had drained the massive creature, he looked to Edward and Rose with a smirk of accomplishment on his face, puffing out his already large chest. He was impressive and had gone from deadly weapon back to the excited man he was in mere moments. Rose took all this in very carefully and Edward could tell that she had not yet made up her mind about him. But Rose could never been seen as vulnerable, she had done that once in her life, and that was clearly enough - her guards went back up.

"Do you always play with your food," Rosalie sarcastically murmured. She was teasing him.

"Well missy, lets see you take on an animal of that size," Emmett flirtatiously challenged.

"Fine," Rose replied overly confident. She took the lead in tracking. It took only a moment for her to track a second bear which was further away, but with their enhanced speed they were to their hunting spot in a matter of minutes. They spied the bear. While it was not as large as the one Emmett had just defeated, it was still much larger than Rose was and an animal to be reckoned with.

"Watch and learn boys," Rose spoke with her air of confidence, "Edward, be a doll and time me."

He nodded and looked at his watch then signaled her to go. With great speed and agility Rose climbed the nearest tree. She gracefully moved from limb to limb between the trees until she was over the bear. To Emmett she looked like a tight rope walker.

Once she was in position it was less than a second as she dropped from the tree, smoothy getting her arms around the bear's neck, breaking it as she took it down to the ground.

She restrained herself a bit, to keep her lady like charm as she fed. Edward called the time on 11 seconds.

Emmett just watch amazed, he had truly never met a woman like this before.

"See, quick, clean and easy," Rosalie said as she stood up and dusted the dirt from her outfit. Emmett offered her his hand as she stepped over the large bear. While she didn't need it she took it anyway.

Edward was up next. He did't feel as if he had anything to prove so he caught the scent of the first large animal he could and made off in that direction going in for a quick and easy kill. With all three's thirst now satisfied they made their way back to the house.

Rosalie was sitting on the outside patio when she heard Emmett's giant steps come up behind her. She didn't go and change after the hunt. She just sat there on the porch railing with her feet hanging over the side, basking in the after glow that only came from a feed that large and not caring if she had a hair or two out of place.

"You, doll, are a force to be reckoned with," Emmett said taking a seat next to her. For the first time in a long time a genuine small spread across her lips. It was small, but is was real.

"When I decide what I want, I get it," was all she returned, the smile still there. She had always been confident in her abilities to hunt, but Rose never shied from the praise of others. They sat peacefully for a moment just watching the sun fade away over the mountains, listening to the sounds of the nearby forest.

"You know, I knew you were there," Emmett finally spoke. Rosalie looked at him, no idea what he was talking about.

"I was laying there and you were just staring at me," Emmett went on. Rosalie was taken off guard, which rarely happened to her.

"Well I saved you, I might as well see what happened," she said putting up the walls she was so accustomed too.

"I didn't mind it... Who wouldn't want you watching over them," with that flirtatious smirk she was beginning to recognize. With their hand close to each other gripping the railing that they both sat on, Emmett ran his thumb over the top of Rose's hand. Rose was not expecting to feel anything, but she didn't mind it. He lingered there for a moment more, but their eyes never met as they both stared off into the distance, feeling what seemed to be like peace.

The screen door slammed as Edward came outside to find his siblings, jolting Emmett out of his daze. He jumped off the railing and turned to face Edward and Rose. "Who wants to hunt again," Emmett suggested. Rose feared there would be no satisfying this man.

"How about this," Edward said forcefully passing a basketball to Emmett. He turned into the biggest child anyone had ever seen as he caught the ball, which pushed him back a few inches due to it's speed.

"This will work," Emmett said with a stupid grin. Edward led the way to the hoop hung above the garage, and Emmett looked back at Rose, "you playing or afraid you will mess up your hair." For the second time a smile crossed Rose's face but this was wasn't sweet or small, it was a menacing one full competition as she jumped of the railing and followed to boys.

* * *

 _Notes: More to come soon! See we are building to their relationship... xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5: Ripped

For the one time in her life, Rose actually let a guy win. Emmett was good at sports and he seemed to realize that she was not a damsel in distress, so she let him win. Edward on the other hand, well she would make sure he came in third of any Cullen family sports. Hunting continued, sports continued, and the small flirtations of Rose and Emmett continued.

Edward and Rose had returned to school but Emmett stayed back at the house as he was still, in the grand scheme of things, a newborn. Carlisle wanted to be sure that he had their lifestyle under control before sending him to school. Generally Edward and Emmett had kept up their daily hunting trip after school, but Rose joined them every forth or fifth day to satiate her need.

"I am coming with you," Rose yelled to the boys before they took off to the woods. Rose dropped her heeled shoes on the back porch and went bare foot after the boys.

Emmett had already made his place as the top hunter and fighter in the family, but he let Rose take the lead when she was with them.

This trip is was elk they were after. Emmett was the first to catch the scent and led Edward and Rose in the right direction. They let Rose take the first elk, as she had not fed as recently as the two others. As always, Rose was graceful in her attack. Silent, deadly and poised with Emmett standing in awe and she swiftly rolled the elk to the ground, snapping it's neck with speed.

"Crap," Rose muttered.

"What is it Rose," Edward inquired, "are you alright?"

Rose was in a bit of a predicament.

"My dress got caught on it's antlers," she finally admitted. Edward looked to Emmett who slightly rolled his eyes, shrugged and made his way over to her. Edward had seen some less innocent thoughts leave Emmett's mind before in regards to Rose, but this time he could sense he had a chivalrous duty about him.

"I'm coming…" Emmett hollered out to Rose. He could see the elk had not only gotten the bottom half of her dress wrapped around his antlers but it had ripped a hole straight through the front. Emmett unbuttoned his shirt to give it to Rose and this time the thoughts he did not want to hear came from Rose's mind. Emmett was broad chested and strong. He offered his shirt at a distance to give her some privacy than helped untangle her dress.

He offered his hand to help her rise to her feet.

"Thanks," Rose genuinely replied with a soft yet still smirking smile. She was embarrassed but also unashamed. If he saw anything that was usually to her benefit. Emmett's smell lingered on his shirt that she was now dressed in and for some reason it did not bother her.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Long time no write but I want to develop this story more. Hope you enjoyed this short and sweet little chapter. Hope to have another chapter for you this weekend!_


End file.
